30 days
by MilkyPotus
Summary: These are my rejected ideas for the 30 day challenge (the draw it version) Im sometimes hopeless when it comes to drawing. Anyway, just some fluffs, i guess. And remember, these are rejected extras to when I m either bad at drawing a specific day or when I feel like writing instead.


The only problem that seems to often occur for the happy trolls, was the fact that the bergans where still around them. They´re instincts would react as fast as they see one, and that would lead to some meetings between the bergans and the trolls. They had made a deal, that if a bergan or a troll made a wrong move against the others, they would be banished from the town.

For the last few days, Branch and Poppy had made some errands together, usually involving them heading back to the village or helping to decorate new parties and newly made pods.

''Ugh… I think this was a bad idea..'' Poppy slowly stated.

''Ya think?'' Branch let out a harsh reply, before both of them stumbled down another tree. Climbing up on of the trees in the forrest was a much harder thing to do than expected, as half of the branches turned out to be snakes, and the other half would just crumble down when they lassoed onto them.

As they landed with their hair once more, Branch had completely lost all hopes of them making it up, and Poppy was trying to swing onto another ''branch, please could you stop freaking out?!''

''Can we just try to find a way around these trees? We´re waisting time by just looking at them!'' He let out an annoyed sigh, and poppy stopped to look at him.

''Oh come on! Im sure we will find a way soon! I think I found a good one here!'' Wrong. She plumped down to the grass besides him, groaning as her reflexes didn't catch on this time.

''So what am i supposed to do? Sit down and wait for you to find a way up these trees? Waiting with a drink in my hand and sunglasses on?'' Branch asked her, his anger literally making flames shoot out of his mouth. Poppy rolled her eyes, but soon got an idea. ''YES!''

''WHAT?''

''Thats exactly what you´re going to do when we get back home'' She said, walking closer to him ''you're going to chill down with a nice cold drink, and you'll be thanking me again cause otherwise you'll turn grey again!'' She Boops his nose and turns around, continuing her search trough the trees. Branch sighed and mumbled to himself  
''Queen Poppy, queen of stubbornness''

—

And thats truly what they did after they made it back home safely from their adventure trough the forrest, bringing some of Branch´s old things with them back to their new kingdom, the troll tree.

Poppy spent no time talking to any of the other trolls, sometimes saying a quick hi to them, and Branch wasn't really sure if she was mad or just stuck up to the idea of wanting to have a nice day off. Making their way to Branch´s newly made pod, glad that he choose a spot close to hers. She opened the door to it and walked in, Branch following right after her. ''You could´ve at least knocked?'' He joked with her, and she laughed.

''No need to, I'm the queen, I can do whatever i desire to do with this pod. And now, the one thing I desire the most is a nice cold milkshake with a lot of sugar in it!'' She orders him to do so and he groans.

''My pleasure, ma´am''

He rolls his eyes and walks over to the small part of the pod, that is the kitchen. Opening up the fridge to take out the ingredients needed, blending them together and shaking them up in a bottle, he puts the liquid in a high glass, and to finish it up he puts some whipped cream on top. He looks at it for a second before figuring out just what was missing to his masterpiece. He loked trough his cabinet, searching for some frosting to put onto, and when he found it he let out a small happy laugh.

''Im glad to see that you can now get happy by seeing some frosting'' Teased Poppy as she watched him sprinkle it on top of the milkshake. It really looked delicious, making Poppy´s mouth water a bit. ''Why did you only make one?''

''Cause we can share, this is far too much sugar for you to handle'' He simply answered her, a small blush forming on his face at that, but he smiled when he saw that Poppy had the same reaction.

—

Waking up with a head ache, Poppy groaned and sat up, stretching her arms and feeling them weakly fall to her side. She rubbed her head, completely lost in thoughts before she heard a shift in the bed she was sitting in. She looked down and saw Branch laying besides her, his traditional vest was off and his hair was a complete mess. Poppy looked at him, taking some time to progress what she´s seeing.

She takes a look around to realise that she wasn´t in her usually pink pod filled with flowers, pictures and scrapbooks, instead she was in a dark blue one, the only notable thing in it was a couch with a bookshelf besides it, and a small kitchen in the corner of the nearly rectangular pod.  
And soon she does realise that this is intact not her pod, and that something had happened last night that involved her and Branch laying together, on his bed, with him half naked…

Her face soon gets completely flushed at the thought of them… fluffing together. She was completely freaking out that she lets out a yelp before losing balance and sliding off the not so big bed. The sound of someone falling down with a loud ''thud'' made Branch wake up from his slumber. ''Ai what wa''

He yaws and sits up from the bed, and if he hadn't looked down to see Poppy on the floor laying there with a completely red face he would have fallen asleep right on the spot. Instead his eyes widened and he got up from the bed to help her. ''Poppy what the heck? What happened?''

''Branch, what did we do?!''

—


End file.
